I'm With You, Micchy
by palletshipping-forever
Summary: Set after Kamen Rider Gaim, Final Battle between Kouta and Kaito. Micchy felt very regret that he had reached stressful level. It brought him into a deep heartbreak. Eventually, he forget everything in the past when...Kouta changed him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1/2- Regretful**

Mitsuzane has become what he had used to be…before he betrayed his own friends. A regretful feeling still couldn't break apart from his mind and heart. It always lingering inside him as if a depression has fell into a heartbreak. Now, he deserved of what he did, the consequences that backfiring himself. He felt distressed.

He was used to be a bad person before. He dared himself betraying his friends just because of a woman who he loved so much. He was the main cause of the catastrophic that nearly destroying Zawame City. He offered a cooperation with the Inves just to show to his friends that he also could be stronger. Unfortunately, he chose the wrong way.

The woman that he loved is Mai Takatsukasa, a female dancer from Team Gaim which also a team that he joined too. But everything went wrong when he expressed his anger towards a teen male who also his best of best friend, Kouta Kazuraba. He started doing a wrong thing, after he punched Kouta with his fist.

And now, Kouta and Mai have become the Overlords and he lost everything…

He lost all of his friends, his best of best friend, his crush and his everything. He had lost everything..

"I have lost everything…" Mitsuzane sighed sadly, watching Team Gaim and Team Baron teamed up together, performing a dance show at Zawame's Football field. He just stood at the end point of the field where he currently standing at the stairs. He watched them from the back.

Once the show has ended, he quickly left the field and ran towards somewhere. He didn't realise that Zack and Peko have noticed him since the show. Then, they told to the team members that they found him. With that, they quickly rushed, trying to catch him.

…

 **Zawame Hill**

Mitsuzane sat on the top of the hill for about 30 minutes. He slanted under a big and fresh tree that only the highest on the hill. He still couldn't forget about the past incidents that he committed wrongly. But, he doesn't show his guilt towards Mai, otherwise, he felt really guilty towards Kouta. He felt je betrayed him, cooperate with Inves just because of Mai.

"Kouta-san…I'm so sorry."

He slipped his hand inside his pocket and took out a piece of paper that seemed to be a photo of Kouta and him, hanging out together. He was in verge of tears…

"Kouta-san….i-i'm so…sorry.." He sniffed badly. Whether in subconscious or not, he suddenly kissed Kouta in the photo. He said again, "My love…towards Mai-san..has vanished…"

He paused a while to give way for his sniff. He said back again, "I would…rather lost her from..losing the most special person in my whole life. It's…you, Kouta-san.."

And, he sobbed, "K-Kouta-san…please..come back. I need you.."

Few seconds later, Zack and friends came. He noticed earlier since he heard a group of loud steps approaching him. He was about to run away from there but he got unlucky when they got there first.

"Micchy, are you okay?" Asked Peko curiously.

Mitsuzane's voice tone was seemed like mad, he said, "What do you all want from me anyway? I'm nothing..just nothing."

Zack disagreed as well as the others, "You didn't lose anything, Micchy. You have us…"

"I made your life miserable because of my jealousy. I'm sorry, guys. You all should leave now.. Just leave me alone. It was all my fault…"

He saw they still not leaving away. He began scolding them, "You don't understand what i'm saying just now? Go away..i'm just a bad person. Now I deserved from what I did to you. Kouta-san and Mai-san probably still here if it's not because of me. Damn myself…I am a goddamn bad person." The tears flowed on his cheeks and it surprised them.

He continued, "I had made a thousand mistakes to both of them. But, it worst when I had committed a lot of mistakes to Kouta-san. I betrayed him…just because of her. The happiness that we shared before I turned out bad…I felt very regret..i'm so sorry.." He kneeled down on the ground, as if he couldn't stand anymore. He felt very weak, extremely weak. The guilt has succumbed himself.

Suddenly Chucky walked closer to him. She was very mad at him when he kept blaming himself. She knew that the tragedy that happened was all his fault but it is the past that he had to forget it. She scolded to him, "This is not Mitsuzane Kureshima that I knew so far!Micchy that I know is cheerful and happiest person. He's the most important people in our group where he is our main back bone of the group. He doesn't let his hatred and anger controlling himself just because of someone that he shouldn't argue it. Yes, frankly I know he's afraid sometimes but it is not a reason for him to avoid happiness that he held all the time."

Still, Micchy cried sobbing, couldn't accept the truth from her, "I lost everything…"

She can't control her temper anymore. She became mad and she scolded him madly, "What the exactly that you're thinking about?!You don't lose anything!You still have us who cares about you a lot and you said that you lost everything?!Micchy, I can slap you because of that!Honestly!You didn't actually love Mai because you felt afraid if…" She paused a while to let her anger out from herself. Then when she has calmed, she continued,

"You felt very afraid if Kouta knows that you…had fell in love with him."

Mitsuzane and the others were utterly shocked with the statement they heard. Micchy had his eyes widened, as if what she said was true at all.

She continued, "You knew that Mai wouldn't give herself to love you because…she also knew that you also loved him. That's why Mai felt very mad at you for slapping your own biggest crush just because pretending to love her which you actually doesn't love her after all. What are you thinking about, Micchy? Working together with the Inves..just to prove that you also could be stronger as Kouta and then love her? You are terribly wrong…Kouta does love you after all. That's why…Kouta willingly sacrificing himself just to save you from being killed during you used the hell lock seed. You still can't see it?"

Mitsuzane stood up, still bowing his head. He just simply said, "Just…let me alone for a while.." He left them just like that as he left the river, heading somewhere.

Pierre said, "Just leave him alone for a while. He needs space to think about it…"

She just nodded as she rejoined with them. Then they also left the river, heading back to the stage where the fans were waiting for the next dance show. It was a tense moment between both sides.

 _'Could I love him…just like we're used to be when we're friends?'_

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2-I'm With You, Micchy

**Chapter 2/2-I'm With You, Micchy**

 _ **Somewhere around Zawame City, in the night..**_

Team Gaim-Baron, once again held a dance performance show at the street. Tonight, it seemed to be a grand show because a lot of people were watching them where majority of them were their fans. But the others also not excluded from giving their supports for the show. The scene that time was vibrant and cheerful. Being a choreographer team, it's the only hobby that could raise them the popularity and honour.

Since, Mitsuzane 'left' the team because of his biggest life problem, it had been took over by Zack temporarily and it still not influenced the rating against the other choreographer teams. Mitsuzane, stood up alone and felt being isolated from the society just because he got really afraid if the people doesn't want to see him again. The people would prefer him as a 'pathetic betrayer'.

Mitsuzane also did spend his time to watch the show together with the other people. However, as usual, he watched the show from the back rows, maintaining his unknown identity from being spotted by them.

 _'What a great dance….'_ Mitsuzane thought as he sighed sadly. Then, he walked away, leaving from the crowd cautiously. A small mistake could kill him, at least being banished from his own city. He walked along the pedestrian path with his head bowed down, being covered by his white hat and grey hoodie. Carefully he wanted to escape from the people, heading to a place where he used to be…Zawame River.

'I could blame myself for making me like this. It is your own fault, Mitsuzane Kureshima. If you didn't punch Kouta-san just because to pretend to love Mai-san..It won't be like this.' He monologue deeply from inside his heart.

He stared towards the river, where he also could see the view of Zawame City that was shining brightly with glittering lamps and neon from the building. And also, he could also see the tall Ygdrrsil building, a new skyscraper in the city.

 _'This place reminds me….of him..'_

 **...**

Once the show ended, the team members were ready to split up as they ready to return home. But suddenly they became surprised when they saw Kouta and Mai entered inside the backstage room. They felt very happy to see them back, after they both became Overlords at the new world.

"Kouta!Mai!"Chucky was the first person to feel excited.

Kouta and Mai waived hands as they both greeted them back, "Hey you guys…we meet again."

Peko began asking him in excitement, wrapping his arm on Kouta's back, "How's in the new world, Overlord?"

Kouta chuckled while he said, "Honestly Peko…I felt bored. I missed this city and I missed you all. You think I could stand up there? Even with Mai? It was freaking awful.."

Mai added, "He always murmuring to return back here. Bored?You guess.."

Zack said happily, "We missed you both too. I am certainly very happy to see you both getting well together. Even in a new world…"

Pierre, who was very busy with guarding the group from the backstage, came up with saying, "And you seemed have returned to an original form. What? You don't want to go back there anymore?"

"Honestly, Ouren…it was really nice to stay there. But I prefer staying here because of you guys. And the environment that I wanted very much." Kouta retorted.

He noticed that Mitsuzane wasn't with them. It made him curious. He quickly asked them, "Speaking about meeting each other…where's Micchy?"

Everyone were silenced. None of them knew where he could be. He knew that Takatora was very busy restructuring his company back until he had no time to get along with him. The curiosity became thicker, as he really wanted to know where he exactly be..

"Guys…something wrong with him?"

Zack just gave a small nod, indicating that Mitsuzane really had something wrong, which he knew already. Kouta quickly asked, "Where is him?!"

"Maybe he's currently at a place where he used to be with someone…that he loved very much."

Kouta quickly rushed towards that place. He knew Zack was pointing at Zawame River, where they both were used to be, hanging out each other. Now, he felt uncomfortable with the condition that Mitsuzane had now. He had to fix it and making it up once and for all.

Leaving the others behind, he rushed quickly to the river.

…

Mitsuzane sat at the pedestrian bench at the river. He had silenced himself for almost two hours. He could never forgive himself for what he had done to the city and his own friends. But he kept so much guilt towards his own best friend that also his..biggest crush.

He recalled all the memories that he and Kouta went through together. It seemed he couldn't hold of his sadness anymore. He felt really regretful, almost he could think he really wanted to commit suicide. He had such a terrible life, without friends and worst, his Kouta.

"I…don't know what to do anymore." He just talked to himself sadly.

Suddenly,

"It has been a long time since I went to the new world.." A familiar voice came from his behind and the echo was strong as if that person was really closer to him.

Mitsuzane tried to pull away himself from looking at that person because he knew that he has returned. He began crying as he scolded him, "I am not good for you, Kouta-san. I'm just a bad person who wanted to be strong. It is all my fault. You don't need to see me anymore…"

He sobbed as he simply gave a farewell to him, "Goodbye, Kouta-san…i'm glad that you and Mai-san end up well together." He just walked away like that, sniffling so badly.

But everything went upside down when Kouta suddenly hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around his stomach tightly. He leaned his chin on his new boyfriend's shoulder as he said,

"What you said just now…is wrong. The person that I most happiest every single time is…you, Micchy. You're the one..that I love very much."

"We're now different…"

"But not anymore from now on..because, I will stay with you at your side…forever." Said Kouta softly on Mitsuzane's ear, as he kissed his cheek tenderly.

Mitsuzane could hold up his tears anymore as the sobs got more worst than before. He turned back, quickly hugging Kouta. He hugged him as tighter as he could. He knew that Kouta would come back one day and this is the day je waited for so long. To unite with the love of his life.

"I love you…Micchy.."

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that. You such a cruel person, Kouta-san.." He hit his new lover lightly on his chest, as he still sobbing.

But it changed into another cute kiss when Kouta cupped his face and leaned forward as their lips met each other. Mitsuzane thought he never felt so much happier than before.

"Promise to me that you will keep dancing for your career."

"I promise, Kouta-san. Whenever you're at my side."

… **.**

The others were observing the couple from far. They were very happy that two broken hearts finally became one. It was most faithful day they never had.

"Let's just hope that their relationship will goes on forever." Mai put a big hope towards them. They just nodded.

 **The End…**


End file.
